


Learning How To Love You

by havokwritesstuff



Series: My Yandere Peter AU [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: (Y/N)(L/N) wakes up in strange apartment with none other than Peter Parker, a fellow student from Midtown. He claims that they’re soulmates, that they belong together. In spite of the odd circumstances, (Y/N) promises to give it a chance. Will she eventually be able to love him the way that he loves her?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: My Yandere Peter AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602322
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I prefer Yandere stuff where the reader/beloved is willing so if you like an unwilling reader you may not like this. Peter is 17 in this part

The first thing you noticed upon waking was the thick, fluffy blanket that was draped over your body, and the soft scent of lavender. Your eyes fluttered open and thankfully the morning sun was dimmed by the blinds. Sitting up, you looked around and quickly noticed that you were _not_ in your room.

The bed was a king as opposed to the single bed you had at home. On the walls, which had been painted your favorite color, were a few posters of some of your favorite movies and bands. Aside from the bed, there were only basic pieces of furniture like a cushy chair, a dresser, and a nightstand on either side of the bed, both with lamps on them.

You threw the blanket off of your body and carefully got up from the bed. You tip toed over to try one of the doors, but found that it was locked. Next, you tried another, which ended up being a closet. There were some of your clothes, but also a lot of clothing items that you didn’t recognize. Tshirts with nerdy jokes on them, plaid shirts, hoodies. In the dresser, you found the same thing.

The sound of a door opening made you jump and quickly shut the drawer. You turned around to find a boy your age standing in the doorway with a bright smile on his face. It took a moment, but you realized that he was a kid from Midtown. MJ’s friend, Peter Parker. “I’m so happy you’re awake!”

Peter walked towards you, and you backed up until you hit the wall. “Where am I, Peter?” You asked, your heart beating fast in your chest.

“Our bedroom. Do you like it?” When you didn’t answer, his face fell a bit.

“Our bed-?” You shook your head and hugged your torso tightly. “Are you going to hurt me?”

He looked as if you had slapped him in the face, but he came closer, his hands out in surrender. “No! I would never hurt you! I love you!”

You wished there was somewhere else to go, but you were already pressed as close to the wall as possible. “You _love_ me?! I barely know you!”

“But _I_ know _you_. Even better than you know yourself. I’ve been watching you for a long time now. All I’ve wanted was to take you away from the world, from your awful family. _Your father_.” His face flashed with anger as he said the last part, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

The mention of your father made your blood turn to ice. A whole life of screams and broken glass and holes in walls. All you had wished for since you were a little kid was to escape. As fucked up as this whole situation was, it seemed as though your wish had been granted, just not how you would have expected.

Peter sighed and dropped down to the edge of the bed. “Look, you don’t have to love me yet. I understand. But we’re meant to be together, (Y/N). We’re soulmates. Please just try. Please.” Tears rolled down his cheek and he wiped them away with his sleeve.

Hesitantly, you came over and sat beside him. “Okay. I’ll try.”

Just like that, he was beaming again, his eyes a bit red from the tears. “Thank you! Thank you!” He jumped up from the bed, startling you. “Let me show you the rest of the apartment. You’ll love it, I promise!”

He held out his hand to help you up and you took it reluctantly. The two of you left the room after Peter unlocked the door. “Sorry about the lock. I just wasn’t sure if you’d try to run away.”

You didn’t respond, all you did was look around the large apartment. The living room had a huge and comfortable looking couch, the largest TV you had ever seen, a few gaming systems (not connected to the internet of course), and a huge shelf of DVD’s and video games. There was a full kitchen and a dining table for two. An open area by the living room had a big book case, a little reading nook, a record player complete with a sizable selection of vinyl, and a desk with all the art supplies anyone could ever need.

“Mr. Stark helped me out with getting this set up for you. He said he understands wanting to keep the person you love safe and happy.” Peter said, giving you a warm smile. “I got you everything I could think of, but if you want anything else…”

“No, this is…wow.” You finally looked back at him, and felt incredibly confused. You should be terrified or angry, but something about Peter made you feel secure.

“Let me make us some breakfast. You must be hungry.” At his words, you felt your stomach grumble. He led you to the dining room table where you took a seat and watched as he cooked, humming a happy tune to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about two or three weeks after the first chapter. And yes I borrowed some quotes from MVC3 🤷♂️. But yeah I thought this would be cute and I hope y'all like it 😊.

Peter sat across from you at the dining room table as the two of you ate dinner. The room was quiet aside from the clinking of forks on plates. You had been staring at yours, but you could feel Peter’s gaze on you. It always was.

Over the last few weeks, Peter hadn’t pushed you into anything. He seemed to be respecting your boundaries pretty well once you set them, which you were glad for. The first night, he tried to get in bed with you and you told him you would sleep on the couch since you weren’t comfortable sharing the bed yet. He insisted you take the bed and he ended up sleeping in the chair so he could be in the same room as you. It had been the same with any physical affection he tried to give. You just weren’t quite at that point. At the same time, you knew that it was hurting him and felt bad about it.

In spite of all of that, you were still keeping the promise you made to him. You had been putting a lot of effort into getting to know Peter better. He was a nice guy and you found yourself enjoying his company more and more as the weeks passed.

Part of it may have been that he was the only person you had real contact with anymore, but you were strangely okay with that. Peter always treated you kindly and gently, which was more than you could say about most of the people you knew on the outside.

“What’s on your mind?” Peter asked as he leaned towards you a bit.

“Nothing important,” you replied, shrugging it off and taking the last bite of food.

“It’s important to me.” Peter noticed that you were still surprised that he cared about your thoughts and feelings. It wasn’t something you were used to and it crushed him to know that. He wanted to hear every thought of yours, no matter how _‘unimportant’_.

You set your fork down on your empty plate and finally looked at him. “I was just thinking about how much I’m starting to like it here.”

Peter beamed at you. “I’m glad you’re getting used to it. I know it’s hard, but it’s for the best. The world out there doesn’t deserve you, (Y/N).”

Your gaze turned down again as you tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear. Peter always said the sweetest things to you, always praised you, but you never quite knew what to think or say about it. Even with the clear conviction in his voice, you had trouble truly believing he was right.

“Are you still hungry? Do you want more food?”

“I’m alright, Peter. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, angel.” Peter stood up and grabbed both of your plates so he could take them to the kitchen.

You stayed at the table for a minute, but quickly decided to find an activity while Peter washed the dishes, something he always refused to let you help with. You crossed your arms over your chest as you checked out all the shelves. Peter had bought some board games the week before since he thought they would be good for bonding, but you weren’t exactly itching to be beaten at Sorry again. None of the movies or shows seemed appealing at the moment either.

Finally, your eyes landed on the gaming systems. You hadn’t played them too much yet. Just the odd round of the new Avengers fighting game, Avengers Assemble, or some Skyrim. Peter came up behind you, maybe a bit too close. “Do you want to play a game with me?”

Without facing him, you replied, “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

Peter thought for a second, then reached past you and pulled out the case to Avengers Assemble. “What about this one?”

“Yeah, perfect.” You were glad he picked that, because there was a chance that you would win.

“I’ll get it set up. You can go ahead and get comfortable.”

You sat down on the couch and watched as he put the disk in. He came over and handed you a controller before taking the seat next to you.

The game loaded up and Peter quickly got through to the character select screen. You flipped through them and noticed that Peter wasn’t, probably to let you choose first.

“How about our own Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?” You locked in your choice.

Peter barely suppressed a grin. “Why Spider-Man?”

“He’s awesome. He watches out for the little guy, which the other Avengers don’t really do. It’s just nice to know there’s someone out there protecting Queens.” He’d also once listened to you when you were going through a tough time, which you were thankful for. Plus, you remembered the morning news at school where they talked about Spider-Man saving some of your fellow students in Washington DC. Why he had been there, you didn’t know. Maybe superheroes needed vacations sometimes too.

Peter blushed at your compliments, even though you didn’t know that it was him you were talking about. Hearing you say such sweet things about him made his heart swell and reminded him of why he loved you so much. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” Peter locked in his choice, Thor.

You turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “I’m surprised you didn’t pick Iron Man, Mr. Intern.”

He chuckled as he selected the arena, Avengers Tower. “Mr. Stark is great, but Thor is a literal god.”

“Well, if I ever meet him, I’m gonna tell him that you like Thor better.”

Peter smiled at that while the game counted down. It started with the heroes saying their own little opening quote. Spider-Man: _'You’ve got a black belt in stupid if you think you’re gonna beat me.’ an_ d Thor _: 'Now you face the God of Thunder!“_ Spider-Man’s lines always made you smirk.

You jumped up and shot some webs down at him. Peter hit you with a lightning strike and did a decent amount of damage. "Shit!”

The only sounds in the room were the furious tapping of buttons and the music from the game. You were intensely focused on it, your tongue peeking out slightly from your lips. Peter threw every hammer strike and bit of lightning at you that he could. You swung across the screen and wrapped him in countless web cocoons.

Peter was very close to winning, as he had just used his special move and hit you with a tornado of electricity. He tried another hit, but you made a web shield and blocked. You decided to try yours since it was your last hope. Spider-Man wrapped Thor in webs, swung him around, and slammed him on the ground.

**_“K.O.!”_ **

You jumped up from the couch and threw your arms in the air “YES!”.

Peter watched as you did a victory dance and smiled fondly, but that quickly turned into a full on laugh at your ridiculous movements. The kind of laugh that makes your chest hurt and leaves you breathless.

The sound was infectious, leading you to join him, and both of you were doubled over. After a moment, Peter stopped, but it took you a second to notice. Your laughter died down to small giggles.

Straightening up again, you found Peter staring at you, that same smile on his face and his dark brown eyes sparkling with admiration. He had seen you smile and heard you laugh when he was watching you before, but you hadn’t done either of those very often since he took you. He’d wanted to be the cause of that beauty for so long, and he finally was.

“What is it?” You asked in a small voice.

“You’re perfect,” he replied, almost dreamily.

You shook your head vehemently. Perfect? Not even close. “I’m not.”

Peter looked hurt that you would say something like that. “Yes, you are. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, kind….I could go on forever.”

Your cheeks suddenly got very hot. You sat back down in your seat and tried to will your reaction away. “Oh, and I forgot something. Your smile is breathtaking and your laugh is my favorite sound in the world, hands down.”

Controlling yourself seemed almost impossible now, but thankfully you were able to clear your throat and start another round of the game. “Best three out of five?”

“You’re on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month after part two.

Soft music filled the living room as you sat curled up in the reading nook with a fuzzy throw blanket draped across your legs. You had been there all day, your nose in the latest book you had taken from the shelf. So far, you had finished a good amount of the books there, but you were still very far from done with reading them all.

As you turned the page, your mind began to wander. You looked out of the bolted window at the beautiful view of the city. It was quite late and Peter hadn’t returned yet. You thought he might be at his Aunt May’s apartment to keep up the appearance of living there. It didn’t bother you all that much since you knew he would be back.

As if on cue, the front door opened and snapped you out of your thoughts. Peter limped his way into the apartment and shut the door behind him before dropping his backpack on the floor. His face looked quite bruised and bloody, and he was definitely favoring his right leg. You stood up quickly and headed towards him, and he gave you a weak smile. “Hey, angel. How was your day?”

“Better than yours, it looks like.” You slung his arm over your shoulder and let him lean on you so some weight would be off of his knee. “What happened?”

Peter paused a moment before replying, since he greatly enjoyed the physical contact. “Just got in a fight is all.”

You nodded slowly, not really wanting to voice your doubts at that moment. “Well, let me help you so you don’t bleed all over everything.”

Peter began to object, but you had already started walking him towards the bathroom. Once you got him there, you helped him to sit up on the large counter. You pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink and sat it next to him before grabbing a few hand towels from the closet. Peter watched intently as you washed your hands and pulled on some gloves. Carefully examining his face, you found two cuts. One over his eyebrow and one on his lip.

“Close your eyes,” you said, and Peter didn’t even give it a second thought. You held the towel right beneath the cut on his brow and squeezed a bottle of saline solution over the wound to flush it out. Peter flinched, making you feel a bit guilty. Meanwhile, he was trying not to get angry as he thought about the reason you knew how to treat wounds, he just wanted to focus on how little space there was between the two of you.

Once you were sure there was nothing in the cut, you gently patted the wound dry with another towel and handed him a clean piece of gauze. “Keep pressure on it with this so the bleeding stops.” Peter did exactly what you said as you repeated the process on his other cut, which ended with you pressing gauze to his split lip.

Peter’s adoring eyes were trained on you, but you tried to avoid looking at him since you were so close to each other. There was no good way to break the silence either since he couldn’t talk easily, and you didn’t really know what to say at that moment.

A few minutes later, you pulled away the gauze on his lip and found that it had quit bleeding. You got out some antibiotic ointment and carefully dabbed a small amount on the cut. “You know I expect you to tell me the truth now, right?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, furrowing his brow, which caused him to hiss in pain.

“This doesn’t seem like it was _just_ a fight. Your face is covered in bruises!” You focused on your work again once you checked the other wound and realized the blood had stopped. You dried it off, applied ointment, and stuck a bandage on.

You thought about just bringing the subject back up once everything was settled, but you didn’t want to let it go. “Peter, how can I learn to trust you if you lie to me?”

Peter watched you peel the gloves off and wash your hands again. “I…,” he sighed heavily. “It’s complicated.”

“Try me,” you replied as you placed your hands on your hips.

After what felt like forever, he finally spoke. “I’m Spider-Man.”

“You’re joking.”

Peter held out his right hand towards the door and did Spider-Man’s signature gesture. There was a THWIP! sound, then something hit the wood and made a near perfect web shape. You checked his wrist and found a device around it which had a piece that stuck out all the way to the middle of his palm. “Holy shit.” It all made sense now. It was him the whole time.

He looked at you with apologetic eyes. “I wanted to tell you before, but I didn’t know what you would say.”

“….I understand. It must be a difficult burden for you to bear.” You smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for being honest with me, Peter.”

Peter returned your smile, relieved to finally get it off of his chest. You got him off of the counter and helped him walk into the living room. Once you reached the couch, he carefully sat down with a groan.

He turned with a slight frown when you walked into the kitchen. You pulled two ice packs out from the freezer and wrapped them in dish towels, then brought them back over to Peter. “One for your knee and one for your face.”

Peter took them gratefully and pressed one to his black eye, then held the other on his knee. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course. You’re my friend after all.”

Peter’s face fell a bit at the word ‘friend’, but he was glad that you were warmed up to him.

You sat down next to him on the couch with your legs crossed. “So how did you become Spider-Man?”

“Remember that field trip freshman year where we toured the Oscorp lab?” At your nod, he continued. “I was taking some pictures near the spiders they were studying. One escaped somehow and bit me. The rest of the day I felt really sick, but when I woke up in the morning, everything had changed. My senses were overloaded, my hands stuck to everything, and I was really strong. It was crazy.”

You nodded slowly, taking in all of the information he’d just dropped on you. “So the Stark Internship isn’t really an internship, is it? It’s just a cover.”

Peter shook his head. “No, no. I help Mr. Stark in his lab sometimes. It used to be more often until-”

“You took me.”

“Yeah.”

“What made you want to put on spandex and help people?” He seemed to have left out that part and you wondered if it was intentional.

Peter thought it over for a moment. The fact that it made you happier when he was honest made up his mind. “A little after I got my powers, I witnessed a robbery, but I didn’t stop the guy. A few days later, he broke into our apartment and killed my Uncle Ben.”

Peter’s eyes began to water as he continued. “Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised me…they made me who I am today. There was this thing that he used to say: 'With great power comes great responsibility’. Living by that, being Spider-Man…it’s my way of honoring him.”

“Peter, I am so sorry.” Your heart broke for him. No one should have to lose their father figure at such a young age. And Peter clearly blamed himself for it. “It wasn’t your fault.”

He shook his head and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. “If I had stopped him, Ben would still be alive.”

“But that’s not on you, Peter. The only person responsible is the one that killed him.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.” He sniffled.

“I know, but maybe one day it will.” After a few moments, you stood up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. “I’m gonna make us some dinner. You stay there and keep icing your injuries.”

“No! I can do it.” Peter pushed himself up and winced at the ache in his knee. He didn’t want you to cook meals. He wanted to be the one to do those things for you.

You scolded him from your place in the kitchen. “Peter, sit down.”

“Okay, okay,” He followed your order then leaned his head against the back of the couch with a sigh.

While Peter preferred to take care of everything for you, there was a part of him that enjoyed the attention you were giving him, even though he knew he would be fully healed by morning. Maybe getting hurt wasn’t such a bad thing after all….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month after part 3.

Peter stayed perched on a rooftop, listening out for sirens or cries for help in the night. Nothing had happened for several minutes, which Peter found surprising. “Hey, Karen?”

_Yes, Peter?_

“Anything on the police scanner?”

_Nothing yet, but I will notify you if anything comes up._

“Thanks.”

Peter began to shake his leg impatiently as he waited. He heard a notification beep, and a message showed up on his heads up display. It was from you. He had gotten you a phone a few weeks ago, one that couldn’t do anything but call and text him, of course. He liked being able to talk to you when he wasn’t home.

**_Y/N_ 😍💕💓💘💞😘 _: Having fun?_**

Peter cracked a smile and dictated his reply,

**Peter 🕷🕸: Not really. It’s a slow night. I’d be having more fun if I were with you.**

_**Y/N** _ **😍💕💓💘💞😘 _: Man, it really must be bad if you’re saying that. I’m super boring_ 😆**

He shook his head with a sigh. Peter absolutely hated when you said things like that about yourself. Spending time with you was always the highlight of his day, the thing that kept him going even when the crime fighting got hard, and he did his best to show you that.

**Peter 🕷🕸: You know that’s not true.**

It took a good minute or so, but you finally replied,

**_Y/N_ 😍💕💓💘💞😘 _: Wanna watch a movie when you get back?_**

**Peter 🕷🕸: Of course! I can’t wait! 😊**

_Peter, there’s been a break in at a bank nearby. Uploading coordinates now._

Sure enough, the location popped up on his display. He jumped off the roof and swung his way towards his destination.

**Peter 🕷🕸: Duty calls. Be home soon. I love you 💕💕💕💕**

**_Y/N_ 😍💕💓💘💞😘 _: Be safe._**

——–

The apartment was silent as you sat at the dining room table, staring at the last words that Peter had sent you. He said it several times a day and every single time it felt so genuine. You weren’t used to that. A little part of you even liked it. In the last few months, you came to consider Peter a friend. You were fond of him in a way, but could you love him the same way that he loved you? It was a question you had been pondering for a good while, and you weren’t getting any closer to an answer.

Biting your lip, you set the phone down on the table and ran a hand through your hair. The front door opened and in came Peter, who you greeted with a smile. He returned it, his eyes sparkling as he took you in. You stood up to meet him as he walked over to you. “How did it go?”

“Well, I got there just in time and webbed the guys up for the police. They won’t be breaking and entering for a while.”

“Good job.”

Peter’s cheeks turned a dark red as he looked down to the floor. He would never tire of hearing you praise him. “Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna go take a quick shower then we can watch the movie. Only if you still want to! If you don’t, that’s o-”

You shook your head, a grin finding it’s way to your lips. “Relax, I want to. Now go take your shower.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied, matching your expression.

While he showered, you changed into your pajamas and brought a few blankets out to the couch. After that, you boiled some water to make yourself a cup of chamomile tea. The kettle whistled and you poured it out into a mug to steep.

Peter came out of the bedroom dressed in a white t-shirt and flannel pants. He mussed his still damp hair with a towel as he made his way over to you. “I could’ve made that for you. You didn’t have to-”

“I’m not gonna strain my muscles or anything by boiling some water. It’s fine, Peter. I promise.” He nodded, still unsure, but he didn’t want to upset you. “Did you want some?”

“No, thanks. I’m okay.” Peter put the towel over his shoulder and made himself a glass of water. He went and set it down on the coffee table before going to hang the towel up in in the bathroom to dry. “Did you have a movie in mind?”

You shrugged as you threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and started it. “Not really. Maybe something animated?”

Peter scanned the selection of DVD’s until he saw the perfect one. Beaming, he pulled it out and showed it to you “How about The Incredibles?”

“Oh that’s one of my favorites….but you knew that already.” Peter made it pretty clear over the last few months that he had an extensive knowledge of you. If the two of you were to play a game of trivia about you and your life, Peter would win by a landslide.

His face turned to a shy smile at that before setting up the movie. He watched you pour out the finished popcorn into a bowl, warmth radiating through his chest. Even when you were doing something mundane, you were still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

You walked over with the popcorn bowl in one hand and the mug of tea in the other, a slight frown on your face. It wasn’t the first time you had caught Peter staring at you. “What?”

Peter’s mouth betrayed him, stumbling since he was still stunned. “Y-you’re…god, you’re so gorgeous.”

You looked down at the oversized shirt and fuzzy pajama pants you were wearing. It was partly to get an idea of why he thought that, but also to hide the heat rising in your cheeks. You knew you looked a bit of a mess, with your tousled hair and lack of makeup. “Whatever you say, Parker.”

He took the bowl of popcorn from you and took his place on the couch, leaving you a ton of space. “Well, I say you’re the most beautiful being in the universe.”

You laughed as you turned the lights off and sat down next to him. “You’re so cheesy.”

Peter would have come back with something even cheesier than that if he weren’t focused on something else entirely. Usually, you’d leave some space between the two of you, maybe about a foot. So the fact that you were sitting _right next to him_ made him practically vibrate. You had touched him before, to help with wounds and things like that, but this felt different. There was no real reason behind it this time. He could swear there was electricity where your thigh and upper arm met his own. He wondered if you felt it too.

With a slight smile, you waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Peter. You okay in there?”

He suddenly snapped out of it, laughing nervously. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Totally fine. Everything’s good.”

“Okay…” you replied with a furrowed brow. It hadn’t taken too long to become familiar with Peter’s odd behaviors, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t still concern you a little. “Ready to start the movie?”

“Yeah.” First, he grabbed a blanket and draped it over your lap, making you smile. Then he grabbed the remote and started the movie.

Peter took deep breaths as he glued his eyes to the screen. He was always conscious of you and your movements, but now he could feel your arm rising and falling against his with every breath. He could feel when you shook with laughter. He could feel your leg brush against his whenever you shifted positions. It was overwhelming.

All he wanted to do was touch you. To know ever inch of your perfect form. He ached to have your whole body pressed against his as if you were one being. His heart screamed at him to hold you tight and never let go, but he didn’t want to scare you, not when things were going so well.

You took another sip from your tea, gripping the mug in both hands and letting the warmth radiate into your cold fingers. What made you decide to sit next to Peter, you didn’t know, but if you were being honest, it felt nice. One thing was odd though. Wherever your bodies came in contact, there was this strange tingling sensation. You wondered if he felt it too.

One of your hands reached out to grab some popcorn just as Peter did the same, and your fingers brushed lightly. You could have sworn you heard him inhale sharply. Quickly, you pulled your hand back. “Sorry.”

“N-no. It’s okay.” Clothed skin was one thing, but bare skin was another. He let you get your popcorn first, then took a few pieces of his own.

Once you popped the pieces in your mouth, you leaned forward to place your empty mug on the coffee table and settled back into your spot. The dark room and the tea were starting to work together to make you feel a bit drowsy. You were sure you’d make it through the movie though. You pulled the blanket up to your chest and slipped your arms underneath to keep them warm.

After a while, Peter’s thoughts seemed to stray from your touch, though only a little. Watching a movie with a superhero family really reminded him of the future that he wanted. He planned to marry you and have a bunch of beautiful children. He hoped they would inherit his abilities, and if they did, he could teach them everything that he had to learn all on his own. The thought of building a perfect little family with you brought the goofiest grin to his face, just like it always did.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Peter’s expression change and you were glad that he wasn’t so tense anymore. You yawned as the final fight scene started and flashed him a tired smile when he turned towards you in concern. “I’m okay, Peter.”

He smiled back at you, but not ten minutes later, he felt a weight on his arm. He looked over to find you fast asleep, head laying on his shoulder. You were so adorable. Butterflies filled his stomach as he decided what he was going to do. If you fell asleep during the movie, it would make sense if he did too, right?

He gently kissed your hair, then tilted his head to rest on yours and closed his eyes.

“Dream of me, angel.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to mention that Peter turned 18 between part 3 and 4, but I suppose now is as good a time as any since it’s relevant here.

The afternoon sun shone through the blinds as you were slowly pulled from your sleep. You pried open your eyes to check the clock on the nightstand. 1pm. So you had been napping for about an hour. With a yawn, you sat up and stretched, feeling your joints crack a bit. You flipped the duvet off of your body and padded your way to the door.

Through the wood, you heard the sound of cursing, seeming to be in a lower volume, probably to avoid waking you. You opened the door and stepped out. Peter stood in the kitchen, flour on his clothes, and even a bit on his right cheek. “Dammit, I can’t believe I screwed it up.” He lifted up a rubber spatula, and something that looked to be very thin batter dripped from it.

“Screwed what up?”

Peter jumped, slinging a bit of the batter on himself. His eyes widened and he tripped on his words. “(Y/N), I…uh…I didn’t think you’d be awake yet.” He mentally cursed himself, assuming he had caused too much of a commotion and disturbed you, in spite of his efforts not to.

Raising an eyebrow, you walked into the kitchen area and inspected the area that had been obscured by the bar. A few bowls were scattered across the counter, along with various ingredients like flour, cocoa powder, and eggs. It looked as if a bomb had went off. “What _is_ all this?”

Since his initial panic faded a bit, he finally noticed what you were wearing. He bought you a Spider-Man shirt a few days before, since he happened to see it and knew that you would like it. Apparently you did, because you had it on, as well as a pair of shorts. Shorts that showed off quite a bit of skin….

Your questioning expression made him snap out of it. He dropped the spatula back into the bowl and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush coloring his cheeks. “I was trying to surprise you and bake a cake. Today’s a really special day after all. I just wanted it to be perfect-”

 _“Special day?”_ Your brow furrowed as your eyes searched his face for some kind of indication as to what he meant.

Peter frowned slightly. Did you really not know? “(Y/N), today’s your birthday.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” Your voice turned quiet. “I didn’t really think it was special.” Birthdays had never really been a big thing for you, just the day that marked you turning another year older. You never got a single present, party, or ‘Happy Birthday’ from your parents. They never cared enough to acknowledge it, so you never acknowledged it either. Other people’s, sure, but never your own. Peter putting effort into celebrating it only confused you.

Peter quickly connected the dots and his heart shattered. “Of course it is. It’s the day my favorite person in the world was born. How could we not celebrate that?”

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, no sound coming out. Peter’s words made a strange warmth blossom in your chest. He wanted to celebrate the day you were born. He wanted to celebrate _you_. “I…” Tears began to well up in your eyes, making Peter’s stomach drop. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make you cry.

“Hey, it’s okay. Please don’t-”

Without warning, you closed the gap between the two of you and threw yourself at him in a hug. You wrapped your arms tight around him and buried your face into the crook of his neck as you sobbed. Right away you noticed the scent of soap and clean laundry, which you found quite soothing.

Peter found himself stunned, though only for a millisecond, and once he recovered, he hugged your waist tight. Several thoughts ran through his brain at once. You were crying and it broke his heart, but you were also closer to him than you’d ever been, your chest pressed against his. Every cell in his body felt as if it were on fire.

He rubbed circles over your back as your sobs subsided. After a moment, you pulled away from him, leaving Peter feeling as cold as ice. His hand twitched, wanting nothing more at that moment than to wipe your tears away from your cheeks. You swiped the sleeve of your shirt across your cheeks as you sniffled. “God, I’m such a baby.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Thank you, Peter.” You gave him a soft smile. “For making me feel like I actually matter.”

Peter returned the smile, glad to see that your tears had ceased completely. “You do. Always have, always will.”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry again.” You replied with a chuckle.

“Okay.” Peter nodded, not wanting to cause that a second time, even if they were happy tears. “I guess I’ll have to go out and get you a cake because baking is clearly not my strong suit.”

“Why don’t we make it together?”

He shook his head, a slight frown making it’s way to his face. “No, you shouldn’t have to make your own birthday cake.”

You flashed him a bright grin. “It’s okay. I think it’ll be fun.”

Peter agreed upon seeing how happy it made you. It took a while, but the two of you were able to get the batter right and put the cake in the oven. He cleaned the kitchen up, refusing to let you touch any of the mess. After that, you ended up sitting on the counters, directly across from each other.

“….so I was crawling on the ceiling, and when I jumped down, I saw Ned sitting on my bed. Aunt May had let him in apparently. He was freaking out, I was freaking out, he dropped the lego Death Star we had been working on. It was a mess. I got my suit off really quick, like that would make him suddenly forget that he saw me on the ceiling. Then my Aunt May came in and saw me standing next to Ned in nothing but my boxers. It was _so_ awkward. I can only imagine what she was thinking”

You doubled over in laughter, holding your stomach. “Oh my god, that’s amazing.”

Peter laughed along with you, loving that musical sound. His hand moved of its own accord, finger meeting a small box that had been sitting in his pocket. Now was as good a time as any, right? He pulled it from his pocket. “Hey, I got you something. I wanted to wait until later tonight, but….” He extended his hand across the space, the box resting on his palm. “Happy Birthday, (Y/N).”

Your head tilted slightly as you looked at the box. You reached out and took it from his hand. Slowly, you opened it, revealing a necklace. It was a small, silver spider web with a ruby right in the center, hanging on a delicate chain. “Wow, Peter. It’s…this is too much, I can’t…”

“Nothing’s too much for you, angel.” He slid off of the counter. “Let me help you put it on.” He took it from the box and you stood up, gathering your hair to lift it up so he could fasten the clasp.

After dropping your hair, you looked down at it with a smile, tracing your finger over the cool metal. “Thank you, Pete.”

“Of course. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” you corrected, the smile never leaving your lips. “Though it does make that Spider-Man painting that I made you for your birthday look lame in comparison.”

Peter shook his head vehemently. He absolutely loved it. It was something that you had made just for him by hand, something he would treasure forever. “It’s not lame. I keep it in my locker so I can see it every day.”

Your cheeks grew hot, that same warmth returning to your chest, and a range of emotions swirling in your stomach. You weren’t exactly sure what you were feeling, but the one thing you did know was that this was one birthday you would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter sat at the dining room table, a collection of tools laid out before him, while music came from the speakers connected to Peter’s phone. You watched from the opposite seat, your chin resting on your hand, as he tinkered with his webshooters. He had been working on them for the last hour, chatting with you as he did.

Apparently they were damaged in a fight with Electro. The villain had been wreaking a lot of havoc lately and, if you were being honest, you worried about Peter every single time he went out as Spider-Man. What if something happened to him? What if one day he never came back?

You shivered, partially from that thought, but also because of the cold air that blew straight on you from the vent in the ceiling. You had tried to ignore it at first, but it got to you eventually. Peter looked up at you, his hands going still. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a little chilly in here.” You answered with a shrug.

“I’m sorry! I’ll go turn the air off.” Peter put down his tools and began to stand up.

You gestured at him to sit back down. “No, no. Don’t worry about it, I’ll go grab a jacket. That’d be more comfortable anyway.”

“Then I can go get you one.”

With a chuckle, you stood. “Peter, it’s fine. I promise. Keep working on your webshooters.”

“Okay.” Peter sat hesitantly and picked up his tools again. He didn’t like you having to take care of anything, but he also knew that you wanted to be able to do some stuff yourself. Both of those parts of him battled, but he always gave in to the one that would make you truly happy. He watched you walk away for a minute before going back to his work.

When he heard the bedroom door a minute or so later, he turned back to look at you. It took a moment, but he realized you had on his dark blue hoodie. He blushed instantly upon seeing you wearing something of his. “I-Is that my jacket?”

“Yeah, I found it in the closet and it looked warm. I can put it ba-”

“No!” He blurted before he could stop himself. “No, it’s fine. It looks good on you.” To Peter, good was an understatement. You looked like you had just walked out of one of his slightly less racy dreams and he had to suppress certain _urges_.

Your cheeks turned hot as you walked back over to the table and took your seat. Meanwhile, Peter examined the webshooters a little too intently. “Are you nearly finished?”

“Let’s see.” He slipped the device on his wrist and tested it out by shooting a web at the wall. It worked perfectly. “Yep, all done.”

“Great.” You watched with a smile as Peter packed up his tools. He went to put everything back in the room, and you got up to go into the living room, swaying a bit to the catchy music. Peter walked in again and grinned as he saw you. “Do you know how to dance, Pete?”

He got closer to you, his face becoming red again. “A little.” Even that was an overstatement. May gave him lessons before the Homecoming dance and he hadn’t done too well. It didn’t help that he wasn’t able to try and put anything he learned into practice, what with everything that happened with Toomes.

With a smirk, you held out your hand to him. “Come on then.”

He took it, his fingers tingling where they met yours. Hopefully he wouldn’t make too much of a fool of himself. You led him out to the open space in the living room and the two of you started dancing. Neither of you were very good, but it was fun.

Peter shook his hips a little and you giggled. Coming from anyone else, it would have hurt his feelings, but he knew you weren’t being malicious. Plus, he loved that sound.

_You’re my picture on the wall_

_You’re my vision in the hall_

_You’re the one I’m talking to_

_When I get in from my work_

_You are my girl, and you don’t even know it_

_I am livin’ out the life of a poet_

_I am the jester in the ancient court_

_You’re the funny little frog in my throat_

Peter watched you shimmy and it was his turn to laugh. He could have sworn that his heart was trying to beat out of his chest like in an old cartoon. He twirled you around, taking in your dazzling smile. “You’re not too bad, Parker.”

“Thanks. I try.” Several moments later, the song changed to something slower, starting with a bass line. Peter stopped moving, still holding your hand. He assumed that you wouldn’t want to slow dance with him, no matter how much he’d love to do that with you.

To his surprise, you pulled him over to you and looped your arms around his neck, still leaving a good distance between your bodies. Peter smiled shyly as he placed his hands on your hips. The two of you began to sway to the music. “This is nice.”

You were quiet for a moment before you replied. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

_You can’t resist her_

_She’s in your bones_

_She is your marrow_

_and your ride home_

_You cant avoid her_

_She’s in the air_

_In between molecules of oxygen and carbon dioxide_

Peter kept his eyes on yours, not wanting to forget a moment of this. It was fitting that it happened to this song, as it had always made him think of you.

“Who taught you how to dance?”

“Aunt May.”

You nodded, then your face turned to a smile. “I’d love to meet her. From everything you’ve told me about her, she sounds amazing.

May _was_ amazing and he was glad that you were eager to get to know her. "She’d love to meet you too. I just wanted to wait until we’re official.”

“Makes sense. It would be weird if you were like ‘Hey, May. I brought over a random girl to meet you.’” You laughed, but stopped when Peter’s face turned serious, almost hurt.

“You could never be a 'random girl’, (Y/N).”

That familiar warmth began to spread from your heart. Without realizing, you ended up close to him, your chests pressed together. It did not go unnoticed by Peter, the contact sending a buzz through his body. Could it get any better? Yeah, but only one thing could do that.

_Only in dreams_

_We see what it means_

_Reach out our hands_

_Hold on to her’s_

_And when we wake_

_It’s all been erased_

_And so it seems_

_Only in dreams_

It did feel like a dream to Peter, especially when he noticed your face moving towards his. His mind began to move at a million miles per second. Were you going to kiss him? _Oh god, you were going to kiss him._

You didn’t really know why you were doing it, or why you even asked him to dance in the first place. Something unknown seemed to pull you in. Maybe it was his dark brown eyes looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the world. Or maybe it was the smile that never seemed to leave his face when he was with you. Whatever it was, in that moment, everything felt right.

So it was only natural that everything was ruined.

Peter’s phone rang loudly, cutting into the music. The sudden noise made you jump and rip yourself away from him. Peter felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. You’d been so close.

“You should…..Yeah.” You said in a whisper, with a glance towards the table where his phone sat.

Peter nodded, his eyes turning sad. He walked over and picked up the phone. _Mr Stark_. He answered, attempting to keep a disappointed tone from seeping into a voice. You _._ Were _._ So _. Close_.

You listened to his side of the call as he talked.

“What’s going on, Mr Stark?”

“It’s really not a good time.”

“I know.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

He tossed the phone onto the table once Stark hung up and looked over to you, seeming to be close to tears. The perfect night had been destroyed.

“Spider-Man business?”

“Yeah.”

Your brain went to him saying it wasn’t a good time. “You should go. It has to be important if he’s calling you.”

“I know.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Hesitant, you stepped towards him, leaving some space between the two of you. An almost sad smile came to your lips. “Go get 'em, Peter.”

His lips were pressed together in a straight line. Heartache tried to keep him from showing any sign of happiness, but he managed to lift the corners of his mouth a little, just for you. He brushed past you to go into the bedroom and change into his suit, but you grabbed his wrist to stop him. A thought ran through his head that maybe you would still go through with it.

“Just…try and make sure you come home, okay?” It quickly settled in that this was the first time you had called it _home_ out loud, but it had been true for a while. The apartment was the first place you’d ever felt that way about, and it was because of Peter.

“Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

A slight breeze blew as you stood on the roof of your apartment building with a suited up Peter right next to you. As soon as he got home from patrol, he dragged you up there with no explanation. It’d been a while since you’d seen the sun from the outside, and it honestly felt weird.

Another weird thing was the state of things between you and Peter. Like an idiot, you had nearly kissed him, and you didn’t know exactly why. You’d been racking your brain since that night, but it had just…. _happened_. Since then, you’d tried to keep things as normal as possible. Peter seemed to be going along with it too, which you were grateful for.

Peter looked over to your confused face. He couldn’t stop thinking about that almost kiss. He was still a bit upset at Tony for ruining it. He wanted it to happen again, just without the almost, but he also wanted you to make the first move so you would be comfortable. You always came before his desire for affection. He was confident that it would happen soon though.

“What is this about, Peter?”

“It’s a surprise.” He replied as he pulled on his mask.

“Um, are we doing what I think we’re doing?” You looked down over the edge, watching the tiny cars drive on tiny roads.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be scared. You’re always safe with me, angel.” The eyes of his mask got a bit wider and you could tell he was smiling.

“O-okay.”

“Hold on.” You did just what he said, trying not to think about how high up you were as you circled your arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around you securely. “Ready?”

You nodded, and suddenly the two of you were in the air. The wind rushed past as you squeezed your eyes shut, biting back the instinct to scream. Your grip on him got even tighter, and Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t like that.

After a minute, you just barely opened one eye to peer over Peter’s shoulder. The more you watched the easier it got, though the act of swinging itself still pulled at your stomach uncomfortably. Your fearful silence soon turned to giggles, bringing a grin to Peter’s face. The experience had slowly morphed from something scary to something you enjoyed, almost mirroring your relationship with Peter.

Suddenly, you were stationary again, and you turned your head to see that Peter had stopped on a building that was even taller than the one you’d started on. “What are we doing here?”

“See for yourself ” He reluctantly let go of you and spun you around completely.

On the roof of the building was a nice little set up. A large picnic blanket stretched out several feet, with a pretty bouquet of flowers and a wicker basket in the center. You started forward while Peter stayed back. “I hope those ones are alright.”

You kneeled down and grabbed the bouquet, holding it near your nose so you could breathe in the scent. As you placed it back down, you turned to him, flashing a smile. “Yeah, they’re perfect.”

With that, you sat down on the blanket. When he didn’t move from his place, you quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you just going to stand there and watch me?”

“No, no!” Peter shook his head before pulling his mask off and coming to sit beside you. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind doing that, but I’d rather be next to you.”

You kept your eyes on the late afternoon sky, trying not to blush. Oranges and pinks and purples spread across it like a watercolor, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. “I forgot just how beautiful the sunset could be.” When Peter didn’t reply, you turned to find him staring at you. “What?”

“Nothing, I just uh…I think you make it look…bland, I guess would be the word.”

You cleared your throat and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “Sooo, what did you bring?”

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.” Peter grabbed the basket and sat it in front of him.

He flipped it open and began to pull things out as he spoke. “I got some sandwiches from _the_ _best_ place in Queens, there’s some soda, and also water if you’re in the mood for that instead. I would’ve gotten wine or something else fancy like champagne, but we’re not old enough, so I couldn’t. And I bought some pieces of cake too, though if you don’t want any, it’s fine-”

The knowledge that he wouldn’t stop his rambling unless _you_ stopped him made you smile. “Sounds great, Pete.”

Mirroring your smile, Peter handed you your sandwich and a drink, which you took gratefully. He started eating his own, absolutely starving from his earlier patrol. His eyes met the sky in an attempt to see what you did. Sure, it was nice, but it didn’t look quite the same as it used to. Not since the first time he saw you.

As you unwrapped your sandwich, you watched Peter. The warm light had him practically glowing, and it reflected beautifully off of his dark eyes. Something about the sight made your heart beat feel like a jackhammer in your chest. Peter was just so…. _Peter_. The thought made you blurt out a question before you could stop yourself. “What do you even see in me?”

He turned towards you so fast it was almost scary. “What?!” The food in his mouth muffled his voice, but he quickly swallowed it and sat the sandwich back down in the paper on his lap.

“I just don’t get why you love me, Peter.I don’t understand. You say I’m gorgeous and I’m not. Look at me, I’m the definition of a Plain Jane. And you think I’m so great to be around, but I’m boring. Basically all I do is read and play video games, how is that any fun?”

“Then you act as if every word I say is the most interesting thing you’ve ever heard. And like every stupid thought in my head is important. Like my feelings matter. You act like I’m something, and I’m not, Peter. You’re you, and I’m nothing. I’m fucking nothing.” A sob tore its way from your throat, and you realized that you had started crying at some point.

It seemed to Peter as if you’d ripped his still-beating heart from his chest and decked him in the face for good measure. _How could you say those things? How could you even **think** those things? _Especially after being away from your shitty family for so long. Without a thought, he pulled you into a crushing hug, feeling the sobs rack your body.

“(Y/N), none of that is true. You’re _everything_ to meand I love you more than anythingin the world. You’re the air I breathe. I’d _die_ without you.” Tears began to fall from his eyes as well. He took a deep breath and thought over what he was going to say so he wouldn’t stumble over the words.

“I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. You only see yourself when you look in the mirror. Not the way you smile when I tell a bad science joke, or how your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you love.”

“Maybe everyone before treated you like you were worthless, but you’re not. You’re kind and compassionate, even when you have every reason not to be. And you’re smart and _so_ talented. I mean, do you know how many compliments I’ve gotten on your Spider-Man painting?”

“Every moment with you, even when we’re not actually doing anything, makes me feel like the luckiest person in the universe. It just…it hurts so much to know that someone as amazing as you can’t see it, but I’ll keep doing everything I can to show you that every single day.”

The softness of his eyes on yours as he poured his heart out punched you in the gut. Maybe the things he told you were true. Maybe one day you could start to really believe them.

Peter’s hold on you didn’t loosen, and a little part of you didn’t want it to. But as the sun got lower and the city lights began to turn on one by one, you removed yourself from his embrace. You wiped your tears away with your sleeve and sniffled quietly. “Thank you, Peter.”

Peter tried to play it off like you pulling away from him after all of that didn’t cut him to the bone. “You don’t have to thank me for telling the truth.”

You shot him that smile he loved and went back to admiring the sunset. Peter took yet another bite of his sandwich as he tried to will away the pain in his chest. That was when he felt it.

You had slipped your hand underneath the one that rested beside him and linked your fingers together. He glanced down at your joined hands, then at you as you stared ahead and acted like you hadn’t just done something that made him want to jump for joy.

Instead, Peter chose to join you in looking at the sky, a huge grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

The night was unusually still as you and Peter walked side by side down a street in Forest Hills. One arm was hooked through his, and your other hand held his bicep. You looked over to Peter and smiled at him. To say you were nervous would be an understatement. The two of you were on the way to have dinner with _May_ and you were dead set on making a good impression.

Honestly, you hadn’t expected to meet her so soon, but Peter made a bit of a mistake. When he was over at her apartment, he left his phone on the table and May happened to see him receive a text from you. He may have been able to play it off if it weren’t for the half dozen heart emojis that followed your name in his phone. May then insisted that she meet you.

Peter was a bit embarrassed when he told you, fearing that you weren’t quite ready for that,but you were okay with it. It couldn’t be that hard to pretend to be someone’s girlfriend, specifically someone that you’re friends with, right? Especially since the line seemed to get blurrier and blurrier all the time.

Peter saw right through your smile and chuckled. “It’s going to be fine. I promise she’ll love you.”

Your palms started to sweat when Peter led you though the main entrance of an apartment building and into the elevator. “But how can you be sure?“

Peter turned to you as he pressed the button for the right floor. "Because _I_ love you.”

“Oh, right.” You went to stare at the elevator doors, you cheeks growing hot, and Peter smiled at your flustered reaction.

Once the doors opened back up, he led you down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. “Ready?”

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, totally.”

Peter got out his keys and unlocked the door to let you in, since he still technically lived there. The apartment was warm and homey, exactly what you expected from everything Peter had told you. “May, we’re here!”

A few seconds later, May poked her head out of the kitchen, a grin on her face. “I was hoping you would get here soon!” She came out to greet you, wearing an apron and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. “And you must be (Y/N). Peter’s told me so much about you!”

“Yeah, he’s told me a lot about you too. It’s great to finally meet you, Mrs Parker.” You’d hoped that she wouldn’t notice quite how nervous you were, but it seemed like she did.

Her eyes were kind, really putting you at ease. “Please, call me May. Mrs Parker makes me feel old. I hope you’re hungry, dinner’s almost ready.”

Dinner went off without a hitch. Somehow you’d managed not to make a complete fool of yourself, mostly because Peter was there to catch you. Your biggest issue was talking about your relationship and how you started ‘dating’ without accidentally letting it slip that her nephew had technically kidnapped you. And Peter had warned you about how terrible May’s cooking was beforehand, so you’d already been prepared. Overall, it went pretty well.

May sat next to you in the living room as Peter was in the kitchen doing dishes, a photo album opened up across your laps. She pointed at a picture of a very young Peter with his hair gelled back and a pair of coke bottle glasses on. “This was his very first day of kindergarten. He was so nervous that he wouldn’t let go of Ben’s leg.” Her finger moved to the next picture, one of Peter and another boy, both beaming. “But when we picked him up, he didn’t want to leave because he’d met a new friend, Ned.”

A grin had spread across your face as soon as you saw the pictures. “Aww that’s so sweet. And he was so cute with his little missing tooth!”

Peter leaned against the door frame and watched, having just finished with the dishes. He should’ve been embarrassed that you and May were fawning over old pictures of him, but it made him happy to see the two most important people in his life getting along so well. May was showing you a picture of him with his sixth grade science fair project as he sat down next to you.

You wrapped your arm around his waist without even thinking about it, and he responded by putting his arm over your shoulders, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “Wait, I remember this. Didn’t your project end up catching on fire and triggering the sprinklers?”

Peter laughed awkwardly and his cheeks turned bright red. “Y-yeah.”

You reached up with your free hand and patted his hot cheek with a smile. “Don’t worry, baby. You still had the best project. It really blew all those baking soda volcanoes out of the water.”

The butterflies multiplied. Peter could not believe his ears. Did you really just call him by a pet name? You asked yourself the exact same question. It had just slipped out casually, but it felt good. It felt right.

May commented on how cute you guys were before she and continued telling you funny stories, with Peter joining in eventually.

–

Later, you and Peter were back home, both changed into pajamas and ready to get to sleep. Peter sat on the bed while folding up the last of the laundry he’d washed before you left, and you laid on your side with your head propped up on your hand, watching him. The golden light from the lamp caught his dark, messy hair and a part of you wanted to reach out and run your fingers through it, but you pushed those thoughts back and kept observing, unable to look anywhere else.

Peter had been trying to focus on finishing up so he could put every ounce of his attention on you, but the feeling of eyes on him was a bit of a distraction. He turned his head and, sure enough, you were watching with soft eyes and a small smile on your face. His cheeks turned a dark red, “A-are you staring at me?”

You thought a moment before giving an answer. “Maybe.”

“Why?” He asked as he put down the sock he’d been trying to find a match for.

“Why not? _You_ stare at _me_ all the time.”

“Touche.”

Peter went back to his work, body still flushing under your gaze. You’d been more open with him lately, even _touching him,_ but the whole mixed signals thing really threw him off, with things getting even worse at May’s when you called him such sweet things. He’d think you were close to finally giving in, then things would end just like the night you almost kissed. It was hard, but he kept trying his best to be patient for you.

Finally, he finished folding up the clothes and got everything put away. He grabbed a throw blanket and pillow, then draped himself over the chair in the corner of the room. While he was trying to get comfortable, he noticed you looking at him from your place on the bed under the duvet, chewing on your bottom lip. You seemed almost _afraid_.

Peter got up from the chair and rushed towards you, the blanket and pillow falling to the floor. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just….” You took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

He sat near you on the edge of the bed, his concern only growing. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Frustrated with just laying there, you threw the comforter off and sat up next to him. “I know that, but I’m just not sure what to say.”

Peter began to feel ill. Had he done something wrong? Had taking you to May’s been too far? “You’re scaring me, angel.”

“I’m not trying to, but….” You turned your entire body towards him and took his hand in both of yours, staring at it as you rubbed his skin with your thumbs. It was a comforting thing to do, which made you feel even worse, but you didn’t want to let go. “You…. _confuse_ me, Pete. You really do.”

He went to open his mouth to speak, but you didn’t notice. “I don’t want to feel anything like this, but I do, and I can’t stop it. I mean, do you know how easy it was to pretend to be your girlfriend today? It didn’t even _feel_ like pretending. Caring about you is the most natural thing in the world, Peter. You’re so good to me and you’re such a great person. I mean, you go out there every single day and save lives. You saved _me_.”

Peter just sat there listening to your rant with wide eyes. This really wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

“And you’re a certified genius! Everyone at Midtown knows that. And you tell the worst jokes, but they make me laugh every damn time. There’s so much about you that’s _amazing_. You’re just…you’re one of a kind. I can’t seem to keep my mind off of you. All I want to do is hug you and kiss you and just be close to you, but it scares the shit out of me. The idea that I’ve let someone into my heart like this is fucking terrifying and I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

Finally, you stopped and took a deep breath. Peter’s eyes were on you as he completely absorbed everything you just said. He wanted to be able to show you that you didn’t have to be afraid. After a moment, he spoke quietly, voice wavering. “Do you want to kiss me _now_?”

Your voice was so small that he could barely hear it. “Y-yes.”

Before you even realized it, Peter had used his free hand to bring you to him and finally pressed his lips to yours. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and responded, your heart threatening to break through your ribcage. Your fingers came to rest in his soft locks, just like you’d wanted before.

Every bit of hesitation and worry left your mind at the feeling of his lips on yours. Your body felt so light, like you would float away if Peter weren’t there to hold you down to Earth. And to Peter, nothing existed but you. Anything else that tried to invade his senses was blocked off by the softness of your lips and the warmth of your skin. At some point, you’d ended up falling to the bed, and Peter turned his body to hold you to his chest.

Eventually, the need for air became too great and you had to break the kiss, but you still stayed as close as possible for a while, foreheads pressed together and noses barely brushing. You had the widest smiles on your faces, just looking each other in the eyes.

“Wow,” you finally whispered as you tucked your head under his chin and hugged him tight. The sound of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest were impossibly soothing. You couldn’t help but wish you’d kissed him sooner.

Peter hummed in agreement and rubbed his hand up and down your back, just enjoying the feeling of you pressed to him. He’d dreamt so many times of kissing you, of having you close like this, but now it was real, and totally worth the wait.

It wasn’t long until Peter heard soft snores come from you, making him smile. He wanted nothing more than to keep holding you, but he also wanted you to be able to sleep properly, not with your bottom half hanging from the mattress like it was. Even though it hurt him, he carefully picked you up and moved you to your usual spot on the bed.

He brought the duvet up and tucked you in before placing a kiss to your forehead. With one little stroke of your cheek, he turned to go back to his place in the chair. You hadn’t been specific about him sharing the bed with you, and he didn’t want you to wake up and possibly be upset, especially not after the perfect moment you’d had.

Something stopped him from leaving, and Peter turned around to find your hand wrapped around his wrist, your sleepy eyes looking up at him. “Where y’ goin’?” Your voice sounded so mumbly and cute that it made his heart swell.

“I’m letting you sleep, angel.”

A small frown formed on your face as you grumbled, “Nuh uh.” You used your free hand to pull back the duvet and tugged him slightly with the other. “C'mere.”

The biggest grin split across Peter’s face as he jumped in beside you without hesitation and lifted the comforter back over both of you. You snuggled back into his chest with a hum of satisfaction, and wrapped your arms around his middle. He held you as tight as he could without hurting you, tears of joy blurring his vision once the reality settled in.

In that moment, he felt even happier than he had in a very long time, and it was all because of you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they’re TOO in love, but I don’t care. Anyway, this is my first time writing full on smut and I’m v nervous so please be nice. There are a couple of kinda sad bits, but I promise it’ll be okay! And just as a reminder, everyone is 18 here. If you wanna get past the smut for any reason just scroll down to the line of dashes cause the part after that is important.

Every night that Peter went out, you stayed up waiting. He hated that you denied yourself sleep because of him, but knowing he was okay always made you feel so much better. You couldn’t sleep without reassurance, so that was why you were up past midnight mindlessly staring at the TV and thinking of Peter.

Things had been going incredibly well between you two the last few weeks. Everything stayed basically the same, but Peter was able to get the affection he craved and you honestly loved it too. The L word still hadn’t left your mouth like it always did his though. You knew how you felt about him, but you hadn’t told him the full extent yet. Hell, you had barely been able to tell him that you liked him as way more than a friend. But you could see how much it still hurt Peter when he said it and you didn’t say it back, which broke your heart.

Peter shuffled out of the bedroom, having entered through the window. He looked tired, with his hair a mess and a few bruises scattered across his face. You jumped up and ran to him. Peter wrapped his arms around your waist as you gently held his cheeks to check over the bruises. “What happened, Pete?”

He pulled you into a hug and buried his face in the crook of your neck. After the night he’d had, he just wanted to feel you. The warmth of your body helped him relax a bit as he finally answered, “Scorpion.”

 _Oh, **that** asshole. Y_ou would have kicked the guy’s ass if you could, or any of his villains really, but sadly, you were just a regular human without any powers or cool tech. You held him close and placed one hand on the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair to comfort him. “Well, you’re home now, Peter. It’s okay.”

“You always make everything okay,” he mumbled, which made you smile.

He moved his head from your neck and kissed you. It started soft and sweet, but he quickly turned it into something more. You swiped your tongue over his lips and he opened them to let you in. Immediately, you began to explore his mouth with your tongue and he let out a moan in response.

So far, the two of you hadn’t gotten past kissing and touching, and all of the latter stayed over the clothes. You never had the courage to do more even though you really wanted to. Neither of you had ever had sex before, so naturally you were both always nervous about it.

That night, you were feeling quite bold and ran your hands down his chest, feeling some of the muscles that hid under the material of his suit and stopping just before you got to where the waistband of his boxers were. Peter pulled back from the kiss and looked straight into your eyes. He loved when you initiated going further than kissing. You seemed to naturally take control and he was okay with that. It showed just how much you wanted him.

He moved his hands down to your thighs, your signal to wrap your arms around his neck and jump so he could pick you up if you wanted, which of course you did. He carefully walked over to the couch and sat down, leaving you straddling his lap just as you liked. You connected lips again and continued your work with your tongue while Peter gripped your thighs.

You broke away from the kiss and moved your lips to his jaw and all the way down his neck, sucking and biting on sensitive spots that you had found before, meanwhile avoiding any bruises. Peter closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. He wished that the marks would stay, but sadly, they always disappeared after a few hours due to his fast healing.

He had already started getting hard during the initial kiss, but this was making it worse. You felt it pretty quickly on the inside of your thigh and with a smile, you began to rock your hips on him at a slow pace. Peter whimpered softly and you hummed against his skin, which grew hotter by the minute.

You straightened back up and continued your movements, allowing Peter the opportunity to attach his mouth to your neck. He trailed soft kisses down your skin, occasionally biting and swiping his tongue over the marks to soothe them. Luckily, yours wouldn’t fade so fast, and that really satisfied the more possessive side of him.

Peter groaned into your neck at the feeling of the friction against him, and every roll of your hips brought a sigh from you. Peter pulled back and you locked eyes, finding his pupils dilated and lips swollen. You were somehow able to get out, “Bed?”

Peter nodded and picked you up again, walking you over into the bedroom and to the mattress. He set you down like you were made of glass then came to rest between your legs. You threaded your fingers through his hair to pull him down for a kiss, and this time, he opened his mouth for you without even being prompted.

You wrapped your legs around him and rubbed yourself against him, placing your other hand on his back. Peter broke the kiss again and moved his own hips with yours, ignoring any pain in his body. His eyes fell shut and his jaw went slack. “(Y/N)….”

The way he said your name made you absolutely ache for him. He bit his lip and moaned. At that, you finally said it. “I’m ready.”

Peter’s eyes snapped open. “Y-you’re…ready?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“I-I….I need a second.” Peter moved from his spot on top of you and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” You crawled over to him on your knees and gently placed your hands on his back. “Are you still hurting?” If he were in too much pain or too exhausted, it might have made him reluctant. At least that was what you assumed. In reality, he could be bloodied and broken, and if you wanted him, he’d still give all of himself to you. This was something different.

“Yeah, but that’s not it,” he sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, I…I want to. I _really_ want to. I want to be able to show you how much I love you in another way, but….what if I…you know…” Peter let it trail off, afraid to even look back at you.

“Hey, hey…” You rubbed his back soothingly before you hugged him from behind and placed your chin on his shoulder. “I know what you’re afraid of, and you don’t have to worry about it. That’s not the most important part. You trust me, right?”

Peter frowned slightly, turning his head towards you. “You know I do, angel.”

“Then please trust me when I say that it’ll be perfect no matter what, because it’s you and me.”

Peter took a deep breath and let it out while he considered your words. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to believe them in the moment, but he wanted to try, both for you and for himself. “Okay, let’s do this.”

You smiled and placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “We can take it as slow as we need to, just figure it out as we go. And since you’re hurt, I can-”

Peter cut in quickly since he knew what you were getting at. Sure, he liked when you led things, but it was your first time. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to. You take care of me all the time, Peter. Just let me take care of you for a while, okay?” You gave more loving kisses to his neck and shoulder in the hope that it would sway him, but also because you just plain enjoyed it.

He couldn’t deny that he liked the sound of that. “Alright, where do you want me?”

“If you’re okay with it, you can stand up and we’ll take your suit off?” You shrugged as you pulled away from the hug. “It’ll probably make things a lot easier.”

Peter got up from the bed and faced you, a timid smile on his face as he touched the symbol on his suit. The whole thing became several sizes too big, then he started to slip it off and caught his foot on one of the legs. You reached out, but he was able to steady himself before he could fall. He gave you an adorable grin and a thumbs up, which made you giggle.

This left him standing in nothing but his boxers. You sat back on your heels and looked him over, every inch. Sure, you had felt him before, but he was always covered, so you never _saw_ him. Even the dark, splotchy bruises across his chest and stomach couldn’t change your mind. Peter constantly said you were flawless, but, “Wow….Peter, you’re gorgeous. I mean, I already knew you were….”

His face went bright red as you trailed your fingers down his torso, your nails lightly scraping his skin, careful to avoid painful spots. “I’m not….Not like you.”

You slowly ran your fingers up and down his sides, making him shiver. “That’s not true. You look like you should be in a museum. I knew you had the face for that because your face is _wow_ , but now I know you have the body. Not that I only care about your body. You’re justlike a piece of _art_ …” You stopped yourself there, noticing how you had started rambling like Peter often did, which had been happening a lot lately. Maybe it really was true that if you spent enough time around someone, you would pick up some of their traits.

Peter’s cheeks turned even darker as he laughed nervously. Compliments from you always made him feel like he was on top of the world.

“Do you want to sit down?”

Once he nodded, you gently guided him to where his back touched the headboard. Peter watched, eyes darkening as you straddled his lap once again. He grabbed your hips and rubbed his thumbs over the skin that peeked out from under your shirt. You pulled the thing off and threw it across the room, revealing that you had not been wearing a bra. Peter gulped, having never seen you like this. Not for him anyway, and not up close, only through your window. Now the wait to see you completely bare was even more difficult.

You began to shrink into yourself under his gaze and wrapped your arms around your stomach. No one had seen you without a shirt before (that you were aware of), and you felt so exposed. It was as if every scar and imperfection on your torso now had a flashing neon sign pointing at it saying ‘Look at me!’. All of the confidence you felt before ebbed away, and you had the strong urge to go put the shirt back on, especially after you’d seen Peter.

Peter carefully took your arms and moved them away. “You’re beautiful, (Y/N). If anyone’s a piece of art, it’s you. So please don’t hide….I want to see all of you.” He brought your head down and placed a soft kiss on your lips.

After it ended, you pressed your forehead to his. “Okay. I won’t hide…”

As your heart pounded in yout chest, you took his shaking hands and slowly trailed them over your stomach and up to your breasts, encouraging him to give a light squeeze. After looking to you for permission, he moved a palm away from one breast and took your nipple into his mouth. The fingers of the other hand began to gently pinch and roll the other one. He sucked and licked, sending pleasant shocks through your body. You placed your hand on the back of his head and let your eyes flutter closed. Peter silently thanked Mr Stark for his tips as he glanced up at you.

He switched sides after a bit and you gently pulled his head away from you by his hair, causing Peter to groan. You filed away that little tidbit of information for later as he looked up at you, his dark eyes so soft. The sight of you above him was absolutely breathtaking and it made his heart ache. “I know I already said this, but you’re _so_ _beautiful_.”

With a shy smile, you cupped his cheek tenderly. “And so are you.”

He returned your smile and leaned into your hand. It was getting more and more difficult for him to hold back his desire for you. “I need you, angel….”

“I know, Pete. I need you too.” With that, you got up and pushed down your pants and underwear until they dropped and pooled around your feet. Peter nearly came in his boxers just from seeing almost every perfect inch of you. You almost got self conscious again, but when he licked his lips, your worries were dashed.

You reached for the waistband of his boxers and got them off, with Peter lifting himself up a bit to help. Once they were abandoned on the floor, you took in the sight of him, impossibly hard and leaking precum. He was fairly big, enough to worry about him fitting inside of you since it was your first time. You’d been able to feel it through his pants before, but this was different. And knowing that all of it was for you left you throbbing.

Quickly, you got back on his lap and locked eyes. “Are you ready, Peter?”

All he could do was nod. At that, you took him in your hand, making him practically jump from the contact, and slowly lowered yourself down onto him. It stung a bit at first, but got easier to handle the further inside he was.

Peter moaned at the feeling he had imagined for so long, but his imagination could never compare to the real thing. He buried his face into your neck, muffling the sounds. It took everything he had not to buck his hips up, but he waited so he wouldn’t hurt you. He wound his arms tighter around your middle and dug his fingers into your back. He felt so dizzy, absolutely intoxicated, as tears came to his eyes. The ache in his muscles and the sting of his bruises were numb, like you were a drug. “You feel so good, (Y/N). Please move. Please….”

The shake in his voice, his grip on you, how desperate he was. It drove you fucking crazy. Being able to make another person into a wreck like that so easily, specifically Peter, felt unreal. You coaxed his head from your shoulder and kissed him as you began to slowly move up and down on him. His tip hit you in a perfect spot while your clit rubbed up against his pubic bone with every movement. A lewd moan left your throat, meeting a whine from his, and your lips separated for a moment. “Pete…”

Peter’s release had already been building fast. Your skin on his sending electricity through his body and your walls squeezing him so perfectly were too much. He’d been trying so hard to hold back because he _needed_ you to come first, but the way you said his name sent him over. He practically shouted your name as the orgasm overtook him completely, pulses of pleasure making him repeat it like a mantra, laced with “I love you"s. His vision was nearly black and his chest heaving as he completely emptied himself into you. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

The heavenly, full-body euphoria began to wane once he noticed that the only movement he felt from you was your breathing and your fingers combing through his hair. Any contentment was turned to shame when he remembered what had happened. Or rather, what hadn’t happened. He’d been right. In the moment, your earlier words left his mind.

Like you’d assured Peter before, even though you hadn’t found your release, it was absolutely perfect. The sight of his blissed out face and the feeling of his cum pumping into you was something that would stick in your brain forever, along with the way he called your name as he came. You stopped your hips and held him close to your chest as he came down, tremors still overtaking his body. Soon, you felt something wet against your skin, with a sob following soon after. "Peter?!”

“I’m-I’m sorry!”

Your heart shattered into a million little pieces. “Baby, no. Please look at me.” When he didn’t, you took his face in your hands and carefully made him. His eyes were puffy and red, his face covered in tears. Now _that_ was a sight you wanted to forget.

He was still sobbing as he continued. “I’m sorry **…** You made me feel so **…** amazing and I **…** I couldn’t even do that for you **…** I’m such a fucking disappointment…I’m so sorry!”

“Peter,” you wiped his tears away gently. “You’re not a disappointment and please don’t be sorry. Sure, I didn’t come, but that’s not important. It still felt really good and we still had this experience together. You said you trusted me, remember?”

Peter’s sobs subsided to little hiccups as you spoke, and he leaned his face into your hand. He closed his eyes and sniffled. “Yeah.”

“Then you know that it’s okay.” You smiled and softly kissed his forehead and cheeks all over, making him smile as well.

Peter steadied his breath and moved his hands up and down your back. You were more than happy to stay that way, holding each other with him still inside of you, but Peter spoke up, his voice still hoarse, “I do want to try something. If you want to. It’s fine if you don’t I just-”

You chuckled at his rambling. “What do you want to try, Peter?”

“I was thinking that maybe, I could uh….y'know….” He looked down then back up at you.

It took a second, but you realized what he meant. You couldn’t lie, the thought of it was pretty hot. “Oh…..you don’t have to do that for me. It’s alright, really.”

“I just wanna make you feel good, angel. Please?” Even without the puppy dog eyes, you still would have agreed, but they definitely helped.

“Yeah, let’s try.”

Peter’s hands slid down to your hips as the two of you finally disconnected. He still felt extremely sensitive, so he winced a bit at the sensation of sliding out. You missed the presence of him inside you, but you pushed that thought back as he carefully flipped you onto your back.

Peter didn’t waste any time as he started leaving soft kisses down your neck and chest, then down your stomach, until he finally reached his destination. You watched him as he took your legs to put them up on his shoulders, his hands moving to rub the outside of your thighs. He really hoped that Mr Stark’s advice would work for this too, because he wanted to see you fall apart just like you got to see him.

He placed kisses on your inner thighs, leaving hickies there. The feeling made you ache even more and you groaned, moving your hips up into him, “No teasing, Peter.”

He smiled against your flesh and brought one arm up from under your thigh to hold your hips down. Without warning, he swiped his tongue over you, which made you gasp, then he delved further and moaned at your taste. One of your hands went to his hair as you sighed from the vibration. The fingers of your other hand clawed at the sheets.

Peter had to push your hips down a bit harder as they tried to grind into his tongue of their own accord. He lapped at your wetness, sucking and licking on your clit. He’d wanted to taste you for so long, and even though his cum had mixed with you, it was still divine. Yet another way you were perfect together.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so good. Just like that.” Your eyes were squeezed shut and your head went back into the pillow. Your whole body felt as if it were on fire, and Peter’s tongue only stoked it.

Hearing your praise made him even more eager, also increasing his growing hardness. He attached his lips to your clit and teased your entrance with his finger, making you moan. He pulled his mouth away for a moment, but let his finger still touch you gently. “It this okay?”

You nodded quickly, desperate to feel him again. His lips went back to you as he slowly pushed a finger inside of you. “Ohhh”

He started moving his finger in and out, as he swirled his tongue over your clit. Soon, he added a second finger and began to curl them inside you once he found that sweet spot. The hand that had been in the sheets went up to cover your mouth as you cried out. Peter immediately reached up with his free hand to pull your arm down. He removed his mouth from you and looked up, but kept his fingers moving. “Please don’t. I want to hear you.”

“Okay,” you managed to breathe out. You were about to ask Peter to _please_ put his mouth on you again when he did exactly that. A whine left your mouth as that pressure built up.

Peter groaned into you when you tugged on his hair, making you gasp. Your other hand went to his shoulder where you dug your nails in, momentarily forgetting about any bruised skin there. He kept watching you and the way your body moved, smiling against you at the sight.

His tongue and fingers got you higher and higher, your mind foggy from what he was doing to you. “Peter, I’m close.”

“Mhm.” That brought another moan from you. Peter kept doing exactly what he was doing to keep pushing you closer to the edge. You were starting to move more now that you were almost there, though your hips were still held down by his hand.

Finally, your whole body tensed and your hips tried to buck as waves of pleasure washed over you. It was intense, more than what you’d ever felt during your nights alone. You moaned loudly, not muffling it like you had been earlier. Your fingernails dragged up his shoulder which drew a little bit of blood. “ _Peter._ ”

Peter watched as your orgasm hit, and it was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Your hand still tugged at his hair, and the other made long scratches over his shoulder. The harsh sting mixed with the hair pulling and the gorgeous sight of you made him come again without even being touched and make a mess of the sheets. He just barely powered through to keep his fingers and tongue moving to prolong your pleasure as much as possible.

Your body started to relax as your sighs of his name became quieter. The haze started to clear a bit when you realized that Peter wasn’t stopping even after you’d rode it out all the way. He was determined to make you come again to make up for what had happened earlier. And he did. One, two, three, four more times.

Peter pressed his lips your thighs lovingly again as he removed his fingers from you. He sat up and put them in his mouth to lick them clean, not able to get enough, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he crawled back up to you and kissed you deeply, letting you taste everything on his tongue.

He pressed his forehead to yours for a moment, eyes closed, then rolled over next to you and pulled you to his chest. You wrapped your arms around him, needing him to ground you with how weightless you felt. The two of you clung to one another for a good while as your breathing and heartbeats slowed.

“I wish we could stay right here forever. I don’t wanna forget this,” he mumbled into your hair.

“Me either.” Once it came out, you had an idea. “Wait here.” You removed yourself from his embrace, leaving him cold as he watched with a puzzled look. You walked over to the dresser on wobbly legs and grabbed his camera from the top. Because of the haze in his brain, it took him a moment to realize what you were planning, but a grin spread across his face once he did. You came back to curl up into him and kissed him passionately, snapping a few pictures as you did. The way both of you looked, messy hair, flushed skin, glistening with sweat, would make what you had done just before the images very clear.

With a content sigh, you broke the kiss and set the camera next to you on the bed. “We won’t forget it now.” Your fingers made their way up to his forehead to brush back a curl that had stuck to it due to the sweat. “What do you say we go shower? Together, obviously. To save water.” You winked as you stroked his cheek with your fingertips.

Peter’s cheeks turned even redder, which you didn’t think was possible. “I, uh, yeah I love saving water. It’s really important…” He scooped you up and carried you to the bathroom bridal style, both of you smiling at each other.

——–

Now freshly showered, you two were dressed up in your comfiest pajamas, and you wore his long sleeve NASA shirt, your favorite. Peter changed the sheets as you sat curled up in the chair he’d dropped you off in. It didn’t get too much use now that Peter didn’t sleep in it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t comfortable. You stood up to go into the kitchen, but he turned to you. “Where are you going?”

“Getting us some snacks. I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry after all that.” You spun around, finding his mouth open as expected. “And before you say anything, I’m sure I can get it myself.”

Peter went back to making up the bed, absolutely beaming. His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest. It almost didn’t seem real, the fact that the two of you finally made that next step in your relationship. But it felt better than amazing, and nothing could bring him down from the high he’d been feeling.

You came back just as he finished making the bed with a couple of water bottles and granola bars in hand. Peter sat down and pulled you onto his lap, then you handed him his bottle and bar. “Thanks, angel.”

“You’re welcome, Pete.” You smiled over at him.

The two of you sat, eating and talking about the experience and future things you wanted to try. “So was….going down on you okay?”

“Okay would be an understatement.” You were a bit surprised that he had to ask considering the results when you tried it. “I want to try it on you next time if you’re alright with that.” Peter didn’t speak, but he looked down and smiled, giving you your answer. “You said you loved the hair pulling, but what about the scratching?” He’d already told you in the shower that it didn’t hurt and not to feel bad, but you had trouble with that.

“I liked it. I really wish the marks would stay though.” He finished the last bite of his bar and set the wrapper on the bedside table for the time being.

“That just means I’ll have to give you new ones all the time.” You wagged your eyebrows at him suggestively.

“I won’t complain.”

You giggled and wound your arms around his neck. He responded by pulling you even closer to him and staring into your eyes as if he were beholding the universe. To him, he was. “I love you, (Y/N).”

Instantly, you froze, and you noticed Peter’s face drop. His eyes turned down and you nearly began to cry at his reaction. “Peter…”

“It’s okay, I-”

“Pete, please listen.” He looked at you again and you cupped his cheek. “I don’t even know how to say this, there’s so much…” You bit your bottom lip in thought, with Peter rubbing your back to urge you on.

“Everything that happened with my family…the way they made me feel like I was less than…like I could never be loved. It made it so hard to believe anything different, then you came into my life. At first, I couldn’t believe that you really loved me….” Peter seemed hurt at that, but you stroked his cheek with your thumb in reassurance. “I do now. You’ve done more than enough to show it….”

“I know exactly how I feel about you, Pete, but it’s just been so hard to really say it out loud. I’ve let you into my heart completely and that’s a big first for me, y’know? But I need to just come out with it, stop holding it in and hurting you. I guess what I’ve been trying to say is…..I love you, Peter Parker. More than anything. I have for a while”

Peter’s eyes began to water as he pulled you into a sweet kiss, then pressed your foreheads together. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that.”

Thankfully, the tears that fell from his eyes were happy this time, and you started to tear up as well. Peter nuzzled your neck and shoulder, and you hugged him as close as you possibly could while combing your fingers through his hair. “Well, you’ll hear it every day now.”

Peter loved you and you loved Peter. In your own little world, that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
